


Lazy Afternoon

by DaisyBlaze (Sky_Astor)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, Dialogue, F/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/DaisyBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: I love and respect Elaine! And I adore her and Peter's beautiful relationship.</p><p>A short and sort of unfinished fic...<br/>I hope you like it anyway. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I love and respect Elaine! And I adore her and Peter's beautiful relationship.
> 
> A short and sort of unfinished fic...  
> I hope you like it anyway. :)

** **

**Lazy Afternoon**

It was one of the precious moments when he could be with her - with his beloved Jenna. Get rid of the "just best friends" facade and really _be_ with her. Be affectionate, hug her, kiss her, get drunk by her sweet scent, make love to her...

“Why didn't you kiss me?” Jenna asked as she was making two cups of coffee in her kitchen while Peter was lying lazily on the couch that was too small for his lean and long body.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“When we were filming the Cloister scene... I thought you would kiss me,” she explained.

“Oh... Well, I thought I would, but then I changed my mind.”

“Why?”

“I thought that Steven probably wouldn't accept that scene to be in the final Tv version, anyway,” Peter said.

“Hmm... Well, that hug in episode 5 also wasn't scripted and he went with it.”

“That's not the same thing,” Peter protested with a smile.

“No...” she agreed quietly.

“I admit that now I regret not doing it... It would have been worth a try. And frankly, I was also hoping that you would do it.”

Jenna giggled while was placing the two cups on the table.

“We both missed the opportunity, I guess,” she stated, thinking about the fans who wanted Twelve and Clara to kiss. Unlike Peter she sometimes took a look on sites like Tumblr and searched for gifs and art and all things possible.

“Come here, love,” Peter whispered and pulled her down onto him.

He loved the weight of her body on him, to have her so close when he finally could...

His sparkly eyes mapped the soft and gorgeous features of her round face while his hands were gently caressing her arms below her shoulders.

“Are you staying tonight?” Jenna asked him softly, teasing him as her fingers twined with the soft curls on his right temple.

“Yes, I am,” he smiled before he cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss.

His house stood empty, so there was no need to return.

“Why did ask about the Cloisters, anyway?” Peter asked curiously.

“It just popped into my mind,” she gave him a sad smile that she used to practice during Season 8 and 9.

“Sometimes I just sit and think about Doctor Who. About the crew, places, monsters, filming... you,” she continued in a nostalgic way that made Peter think about his end as well. It wouldn't be the same without her, he knew that, and yet he was sure it would be hard to leave.

“Well, we still see each other, darling, don't we?” he tried to cheer her up.

“Yeah, of course,” Jenna smiled, knowing she couldn't really wish for more.

“Although I love Victoria, I think I'll miss Who for a while. It's been my life for the past four years... It just feels strange now.”

“Don't worry, Jenna, it will pass with time,” Peter assured her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck when she felt his arms close around her.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!


End file.
